Hidden Relationship
by theunknownvoice
Summary: PRDT Two rangers hide their romance.


Hidden Relationship

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Please read and review. Thanks.

Kira Ford had been wanting for two hours. She wasn't used to being this patient. Her parents thought she was at a recording studio. Her band mates assumed that she was at the library. She didn't feel the least bit guilty at hinting she had a project. She did have a project but the fact that it wasn't for school didn't need to be known. The other Dino Thunder rangers believed she had a family thing going on.

She glanced at her watch again. Where the hell was he? Surely, it couldn't take that long for him to get there. Unless he got caught or sidetracked again. She groaned. This could get ugly.

Finally she saw his car pull up. "It's about time," she said as he walked towards.

"You try making an excuse to a team of twenty guys why you don't want to go out. Cut me a little bit of slack," he said kissing her cheek.

"I had to lie to my band mates. That was a nightmare. They're already getting suspicious because I'm around as often as I used to be. I can't tell them about us or being a ranger," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

It wasn't like they wanted to hide the relationship. They simply had no choice in the matter. There were five reasons why they knew the relationship had to remain a secret at least for the time being.

1. Cassidy would spread the news around the school faster than the speed of light. They would never have any peace after that.

2. Dr O had given all of the rangers a huge speech about inter-ranger dating.

"Take it from me," he had told them. "Dating another ranger complicates the team dynamic. I can't tell how many times Kim was used against me because she was my girlfriend. The enemy will see such attachments as a weakness."

3. Ethan would freak. He wouldn't be able to understand why the two of them had gotten together.

"You two are total opposites. You know that statistically you guys are supposed to fail as a couple," he would say.

4. Trent would freak. He would go through the reasons why the two of them wouldn't work.

"Kira, Conner's egotistical and chauvinistic. You said so yourself. Besides Conner didn't you say that Kira was bossy and stubborn? You two have to be crazy," Trent would tell them.

5. Everyone would think they were faking.

"I wonder what their hiding," her band mates would whisper.

"Dude, she is not your type of girl. What's really going on?" his teammates would ask.

But right now that didn't matter. It only matter that they were together.

Conner gently stroked Kira's hair. He knew the reasons why they didn't tell anyone but he still didn't like hiding. He hated how other guys looked at Kira. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her one day at school so everyone would understand that he, Conner McKnight, was dating Kira Ford.

Kira sighed as she let Conner hold her. She couldn't believe she had fallen for him.

_Kira sat crying at the nearby lake. She still hadn't come terms with the fact that Trent had been the White Dino Ranger._

_She still remembered Trent holding the Drago sword to her throat. All he would have to do was press down and she would've been dead. She knew that Trent had been controlled by the gem but she couldn't go back to completely trusting him._

_Instead she pulled herself away from him and distanced herself from the others. She hadn't thought that anyone had noticed that she was quieter than usual. She hadn't even felt the need to argue with Conner and that was one of the bright points of her day._

_She stiffened as someone hugged her from behind. She turned to flip the person over but was startled by a mere question._

"_Kira, are you alright?" Conner asked._

_He had been worried about her for the past few days. He had even tried to bait her into arguing but Kira refused to budge._

_Slowly tears fell from Kira's eyes as she sobbed on Conner's shoulder. He just sat there and listened as she poured out her heart. When she was done sobbing he made some corny jokes. By the time she left him she was smiling openly and her heart was lighter._

_The next day Conner didn't mention what happened. He treated her as he always did. Yet something had changed between._

_They began to hang out more with each other. It started off slowly. They would talk. Then it changed to small physical affection like hugs and caresses. Then it progressed to hand holding. Then to kissing each other's cheeks and final to full blown make out sessions._

_Somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with him._

The quietness of the afternoon was broken by the sound of their communicators.

"Kira, Conner, meet us at the dinosaur museum. Something has gone missing," Doctor O said over the communicator.

The two rangers pulled away from each other slowly as the headed towards the museum. They put back on the blank mask of indifference. One day everyone would know that they loved each other but until then it would be their secret.

The End


End file.
